1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefore, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus on which a tapping operation and a physical switch operation can be performed, a control method therefor, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed an information processing apparatus which performs, when detecting an acceleration waveform of a predetermined pattern using an acceleration sensor, a process assigned to the predetermined pattern. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-302808, there is described a digital camera for which a user can set each function by performing a tapping operation of tapping a surface of a housing of a digital camera with a fingertip without operating a physical switch. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H06-004208, there is described an information processing apparatus which detects and analyzes the movement, rotation or the like of a body of an information processing apparatus caused when operated by one hand, by an acceleration sensor, and outputs an instruction for image information.
However, there may be a case where the acceleration waveform of the vibration generated at the time of operating the physical switch resembles the waveform of the vibration generated at the time of performing the tapping operation very much. In such a case, it may happen that the physical switch operation is wrongly detected as the tapping operation, which may cause a process different from an intended process to be unfavorably performed.